CrimZon Season Guideline
by Unknown117
Summary: A guideline of 8 seasons in my fanfiction story, CrimZon. If you wish to know a glimpse of what happens in ahead of time, then read away; but know that the seasons may change if I believe they need to be changed. Crossovers: Beelzebub, History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, Baki the Grappler, Metal Gear Revengence, Heroman, and many more, most with small or big changes.
1. Season 1 - Pilot Saga

CrimZon Season 1

**Warning: this is just an outline for me to use on continuing my work in making new episodes while giving you - the readers - an insight on future episodes. If you do not want to learn about what happen next, then don't read it. If you do, then I hope you enjoy because it will take me a very long time to finish.**

**Warning: These episodes are subject to change if I so see fit, and if there are any corrections to add into the stories.**

**Episode 1** – Pilot

**Episode 2** – Death from Above

**Episode 3** – The Will to fight

Note: Episode's 1 to 3 are already up in CrimZon(Revamped)

**Episode 4** – A Dragon's rage

Almost near death, time slowed down for Erb, and as he lied on the streets dying, he meets a green hair girl who helps him for reasons unknown, mentioning him being special - a hybrid saiyan – and that he had a greater purpose in life. There, she plans on saving him by giving him a portion of a dragon's power that resided within him.

Sakura and Sylvia stay by his dead side, whereas Aurora was about to confront the rest of the kaoticon horde diving towards her.

Aurora was about to battle all of them, but suddenly, Erb was brought back to life by accidently taking away most of Aurora's powers, bringing her power level to 1000. Thanks to his residence's quick thinking, they used her power to stabilize his dragon power and unlock a fraction of his untapped saiyan powers. Destroying all of the kaoticon forces with a single blast, his dragon powers then engulfs the world in a golden light, restoring everything that was destroyed moments ago and resetting the world back to any normal school morning.

In the house, Erb woke up to find the alien princess, Aurora sleeping beside him, leading to an awkward moment. Shortly after, Sakura barged in, confused by whether it was all a dream, but clearly wasn't since Aurora is with him, and so Aurora introduce herself, humbly. Erb could remember dying, but was unable to recall what happened after – the green hair green didn't cross his mind. Sadly, Kana quickly found out after coming to Erb's room to wake him up for school, but found Aurora there, a girl she didn't know, and wonder what all the commotion was.

But by the moon, Argon's remains were still intact, and later taken away by a mysterious organization, back to Luna City.

**Episode 5** – New Beginnings

Going to school after explaining Aurora's presence – she was a friend of Sakura back in Japan - Aurora unfortunately followed Erb to school to discuss about why and how he took her powers; he knew nothing, except meeting a girl that Aurora had no clue who he meant. At school, Aurora hid on the rooftop all day, and by lunch time, they met up at the roof, but surprisingly meet Sylvia who was also unconfused by yesterday's event. After having a short conversation with her, to meet them at his place, they went to class except for Aurora who decided to walk around the city; but they caught the eyes of several thugs lurking across from them in a class. At school Erb asked Ms. Himeu – his Lamia homeroom teacher - and his friends, Saji and Louise about yesterday, but they came up with the same answer, which were not the ones he was looking for.

Later, after school, Erb ditched Saji and Louise to go home with Sylvia; however, they were harassed soon after by thugs from their school – they were jealous of Erb's involvement with the school princess, Sylvia. Luckily, Erb handled them all, shocked by his own strength – he was never that strong before. But another individual arrived, a 19 year old young man by the name of Lyle Richtofen – he helped diffused the situation by pulling out a gun – which he revealed later to be a BB gun, though he saved Erb the trouble in beating them up from any further; shortly after talking with Lyle, Aurora entered the scene from after sensing Erb to be in trouble, but was clearly not; although her sudden entrance made Lyle gawk in awe from her beauty. Erb and the rest then left, Lyle went on to city area but, one of the thugs remained to hear about the fake gun and relayed it to his friends.

Erb, Sylvia and Aurora returned back to Erb's home, and there they got together with Sakura and Cerberus – which surprised everyone beside Sakura. There they found out that no one remembered the events that transpired from yesterday except for only them. It was then that Aurora explained a bit about herself and her people, leading to Sakura and Erb begging their mother to let Aurora stay in the guest room, lying that she had nowhere to go. Kana was hesitant at first, but quickly accepted after Aurora offered the gold and jewels she had as payment – Aber's validates there authentic value, plus Aurora didn't care much about them, though the same couldn't be said for the bewildered siblings.

**Episode 6** – Unexpected Meetings

The next day, a Friday, at the sea port, the thugs that Erb fought before cut school and were groveling in their defeat, but unexpectedly meet a kind hearted, muscular Brazilian wearing a karate uniform – Taro – who asked them why they were hurt. There, they told a lie about Erb being a bad guy, and asked for Taro's help in teaching him a lesson.

At home, Kana, Sakura, Aurora, and Aber earned a surprise visit from a young 15 year old girl name Linda from America and someone they knew back when Erb and Sakura were kids and Aber's only martial art's student at the time. Kana wanted to surprise Erb by phone, but he wasn't picking up, but Linda wanted to surprise him instead. Aber then offered his assistance by showing her where he might be, and so they left the house.

After school, Erb was walking around the city with Saji and Louise, but suddenly gets himself into a fight with Taro who found him with the school thugs. The setting switches over to an abandon factory, where Saji, Louise, and the thugs observed, while Erb and Taro duke it out. However, seeing Taro almost beaten, the thugs then try to threaten Erb by attacking his friends, where Taro immediately switches side. But the appearance of a girl came to Saji and Louise's rescue.

Shockingly, Linda – with Aber trailing behind her – arrives to the scene and she single handedly defeat the thugs with simple but swift punches. Erb and Taro said their apologies' to one another, Linda introduces herself again to only shock Erb and his friends because she was a blonde bombshell, and Erb invites Taro over to his house to make it up to him. Saji and Louise part ways, leaving Erb, Aber, Linda, and Taro to themselves.

**Episode 7** – the Maximum Tournament

At Erb's place, Linda explained her relationship with Erb and his family, about being his childhood friend since most of his elementary school years and was Aber's one and only disciple, until she had to move back to the U.S after she graduated elementary. Taro then switches in, telling his reasons for being here, which was to look for a job. However, both Linda and Taro also mention that they were going to participate in the maximum tournament this year in the next few months - a martial arts tournament held every 5 years, gathering all of the strongest fighters in the world for the title of a Champion, a billion dollar prize money. Afterwards, Taro left his house, thanking and apologizing to him, and embarking his job search in the city.

The next day, a weekend, Linda forced Erb to come shopping with her for clothing, and Sakura and Aurora tagged along. In the city and after roaming the streets, they soon encounter Sylvia, shopping for clothing's as well with her butler Maxwell; and then, all of them went together, dragging Erb around like their own personal servant, though he wasn't alone – Maxwell shared his pain, but took it better than he did. Despite that however, he did enjoy watching Linda, Aurora, and Sylvia change into cute outfits, even though weirdly enough, his sister was amongst them. Sylvia and Maxwell went their separate ways, and Erb's group finally went on back home.

Later, up in Luna City, the terrorist organization, the White Fade, have gathered the remains of Argon, the kaoticon, and were in process of cloning him –Charles Richtofen, CEO of Pharmaware, and a terrorist organization called the White Fade, and their ambition was world domination and the acquiring of alien technology, technology they uncovered in an excavation in Kenya, and Argon's dead carcass.

**Episode 8 – **School Trouble

Somehow, on the next school day, Linda and Aurora both enrolled into Erb's school and were sent to his as well class – set up by Aber in secret - and later on, during lunch, the sight of Aurora, Sylvia, and Linda surrounding him, caused all the boys to envy Erb, and caught the eyes of Erb's club's president, Johnny Miles.

After leaving for lunch, he encounters Johnny, wandering who Aurora and Linda were, and how are they related to him. Erb withheld his answers, but – the club's advisor - entered the conversation with a suggestion saying that they should hold today's meeting at Erb's house today so that Johnny would ask the two girls themselves – plus, she was curious to know them too since they are in her homeroom class now. As a journalist in training, Johnny seconds the proposal. Erb on the other hand protested, for fear that he might find out about Aurora's secret. Sadly his protest was overruled when Saji was brought in and was forced to accept the notion by Johnny's pestering. And so the vote was passed for Erb's home to be today's meeting place.

Afterschool, back at his place, Himeu, Johnny, with Saji – after dragging him out from the club meeting – held their meeting in Erb's room. They started off with Aurora, who was a bit hesitant to answer but with Erb's help they got through it – barely, but just enough to not leave any suspicions. Linda however, was training outside by Aber's order, and refused to answer any of Johnny's questions. Surprisingly though, Aber then suggested a duel between Linda and Johnny, where Erb would fight in his place; if Erb won then Linda must answer his questions and Erb wouldn't have to attend any more meetings for the next month; and the opposite is vice versa. Himeu then protested against that idea, but Johnny somehow made her change her mind.

Unfortunately, Erb lost after Linda gave him a powerful series of slap to the face for grabbing on her chest by accident when he fell on top of her; Aber and Johnny took pictures with their camera's, which were later crushed by Kana's infamous bat swing and grinded by Himeu's boa constructor bind.

There, Himeu, Johnny and Saji left, Erb and Aber had bruised cheeks, and Linda had a bruised pride.

**Episode 9 – **Colorful Maids

Two weeks have passed since Linda and Aurora's enrollment, and Erb, Linda, Sylvia, Sakura, Syaoran, Saji, Louise, Johnny, and Taro, were all at café, café De Amor, managed by Nourose, a muscular homosexual classy man, but is owned by Louise's parents. Erb dragged Sakura since she was doing nothing, and Syaoran was just unlucky enough to get dragged along with her. Taro earned a job as a pastry chef, Louise, Sylvia, Sakura, and Linda wore maid outfits, whereas Saij, Syaoran, and Johnny wore waiter's uniform – Erb was the janitor. Louise asked them to work at her café for one day because all of the workers were out sick.

Aurora was back home, tending to her own personal matter, regarding her dilemma in recovering her strength, and making a beacon to contact her people; unfortunately, it would take at most a year, by her beacons calculation, to reach any nearby aureaian outpost and to receive a ride back home.

Back in café de amor, after Erb hastily went to the toilet from eating too many Twinkies – his favorite, street thugs barged in the cafe, making a mess of the place, but were quickly taught a lesson by Taro, Linda, and Syaoran. But after taking their fight to the streets, their fighting potential caught the eyes of a passing bystander, a certain red hair king – Yujiro – who was intrigued to enter the fray and tested Taro's strength. Undoubtedly, Taro lost from just a single flip of his finger, leading to Syaoran and Linda to attack.

**Episode 10** – The King Part 1

In afternoon, inside the mayor's office, Sylvia's mother – Barbara – earned a surprise visit from both her husband – Valiek - , and an eccentric elderly billionaire and the host of the Maximum tournament – Tokugawa, concerning about Yujiro's sudden arrival into Velium City.

During the afternoon on the same day, fighters from all across the world came to Velium city after being invited to the maximum tournament that will come in the next 3 weeks, and so that they can prepare and train themselves in the facilities provided.

Back at the café, Taro and Syaoran were beaten within minutes of confronting Yujiro. Watching Syaoran fall, Sakura wanted to take action, but Sylvia stopped her, knowing full well that Sakura's magical abilities would be exposed – people who were versed in magic are rare and all of them worked for the government. Linda lashed at him next with her swift kicks and jabs, but was unable to harm him in anyway – he was simply too strong for any of them, even when Linda performed her strongest move in a form of a drop kick, Lion Talons, a move she made thanks to Aber's help. Yujiro, despite being somewhat impressed by the young girl's fighting ability, was annoyed by the fact that he's fighting a child now; so after dealing a quick knock out on Linda by her chin, Yujiro walks away but Erb's sudden arrival and powerful punch caught his attention.

Dismally however, despite his unnatural strength, speed, durability, and agility, even Erb had a hard time, barely keeping up with Yujiro's fighting power, but he soon received help, from two other figures, a Japanese boy with a naked green hair baby hanging over his shoulder – Oga Tatsumi - and a Korean boy – Jin Mori.

**Episode 11 – **The King Part 2

In front of the café, a crowd gathered with Erb's friends in it. Mori's friends – Han and Yu - along with Oga's - Furuichi, Alaindelon, and Hildegarde – watched the street brawl as spectators.

The two high school students, Mori, and Oga, couldn't help but want to enter the fight – coincidentally - just so that they could fight the overwhelming monster – though, the both of them wanted to fight Yujiro alone. Either way, Erb, Mori, and Oga teamed whether they wanted to or not, and pushed the King back for a short time, but inevitably, even they could not hurt him – they all had talent and skill, but Yujiro had experience, and was far more powerful than they were – he wasn't even trying to dodge their attacks. Erb was the first and only one to finally land a successful punch on him, though the sensation Erb received was different – he felt power surging into his fist. But to his demise, the enraged king thrashes him violently to the hard pavement and began punching his face until he lost consciousness – ignoring Mori and Oga.

But they could stop Yujiro from killing him; Sylvia then enters the scene by throwing a chair at him, challenging him to be her opponent. Yujiro, further enraged, turns towards her, but in a split second, Erb comes back to life in a berserk mode, bringing Yujiro to put up his guard now. The two of them went out in an earth shattering fashion, leaping over cars, destroying the road and side walk, and even denting the cars. Everyone was shocked beyond belief by how strong they were – especially Erb's friends.

But just when the match was about to end with one decisive blow from both sides, Aber steps in out of nowhere, stops Erb's mindless roaring with a simple tap to his forehead thus putting him to sleep, and descales the fight to the point of bringing Yujiro to leave on his own will – they gathered a crowd, and he didn't like crowds. Aurora soon came after, trying her best to keep up with Aber, and helped her friends in bringing the injured Erb back home to rest and recuperate.

**Episode 12** – Tragedy strikes

A day passed after the Yujiro incident, and by the next morning, Erb's wakes up to find Aurora watching over him. She had fully healed him using his magic, which she had to tell their friends about – thankfully, they don't know her about being an alien. Later, he found his friends and family members have gathered in the living room, discussing about what had happened thus far. Sadly, news and videos of the Yujiro incident spread like wild fire, but have only mentioned Erb – "the local demi human going rampant"; he soon found out that Miss Himeu and Guin personally came by to their house to tell him that the school board decided to expel him from MN high because of it; but the both of them are fighting to revoke it. Luckily, news of anyone else was not mentioned, and the videos had only a small fraction of the full fight.

Oga and Mori were seen, but were not revealed - Erb's groups said their farewells to them as soon as the fighting was over, but they never had the chance to properly thank them.

Soon after, they all earned a special visit from Tokugawa himself, learning about the Yujiro incident through Yujiro himself and was very impressed; so impressed that he offered Linda, Taro, Aurora, and Erb, spots in his maximum tournament. Linda and Taro accepted, but Aurora and Erb declined because they weren't interest – and that Erb needed to think of his future now.

Afterwards, Tokugawa, Louise, Saji, Johnny, Syaoran, and Taro left, whereas Sylvia invited Linda, Aurora, Sakura, and Erb to her home to cheer Erb up.

Before that however, Sylvia's father and mother, Valiek and Barbara, were at home, and had a surprised visitor from Charles Richtofen, Jetstream Sam, and Sundowner. Charles came by to tell them that they needed their daughter to finish a project regarding their plans in human evolution and that she may be the key in solving it. PharmaWare recorded 99.9% of every human gene in the entire world but none could activate a certain device they had, except for Sylvia's. They refused angrily of course, and fought them off until they were both killed by Sundowner in cold blood.

Upon Erb's group arrival by car – driven by Maxwell – they encountered fire trucks and police cars, investigating the burning of Sylvia's mansion and her parents. The scene of her parents remain caused Sylvia to faint, leaving a dishearten group; she believed that they had died by the fire, but Aurora thought otherwise after spotting a vaguely distinct cut wound on both bodies.


	2. Season 2 - Maximum Tournament Saga

CrimZon Season 2 – Maximum Tournament

**Warning: this is just an outline for me to use on continuing my work in making new episodes while giving you - the readers - an insight on future episodes. If you do not want to learn about what happen next, then don't read it. If you do, then I hope you enjoy because it will take me a very long time to finish.**

**Warning: These episodes are subject to change if I so see fit, and if there are any corrections to add into the stories.**

**Episode 13** - Resolution

In the hospital, Sylvia rests on the bed with her butler, Maxwell, and her two friends, Sakura and Linda standing by her side. Erb and Aurora however, went on a personal mission, after Aurora filled him in on her suspicion that Sylvia's parents were murdered.

Returning to the scene of the crime, Aurora used a spell around where the bodies were found, and discovered three other prints besides the two, and one of the three were still in the city – Aurora could sense him. Erb and Aurora went on a hunt throughout the city, later arriving in front of an expensive hotel.

After sneaking in with an invisibility spell and disabling the camera's, the spell later vanished due to Aurora's lack of energy, and instead she had to cover their appearance using a mist spell. They barged in to confront the killer, but encountered an elder man – Charles, alongside a young man they knew only briefly, Lyle, some security guards, a silver humanoid man wearing a suit and the CEO of S.I.N, Seth, and his agent, Juri.

**Episode 14** – Take the offer

In the hotel, after Sundowner and Jetstream were called back by World Marshall – a group partnered with The Fade - for another assignment, Charles met up with Lyle to meet their other partners, S.I.N to discuss Seth's progression in his project, the Blece project, but needed one viable subject to finish – a fighter in the upcoming tournament would be perfect; however that was interrupted by two blurred out appearances.

The unexpected meeting of the young man from before caught to the two teens by surprise, but Erb and Aurora confront Charles nonetheless. His quickly assaulted by their security guards – Erb took them on, whereas Aurora was occupied with Juri – she was unable to see how Aurora looked like. Aurora dodged many of Juri's attacks but was unable to counter due to her hesitant in harming any bystanders they might encounter – she might accidently hurt them.

After Erb took out the last of the guards, he went on and interrogates Charles, but Seth then switched in, dealing his blurred out opponent with quick and fatal blows. As a result, Erb lost under Seth's overwhelming power, and Aurora grabbed him and retreated away into the sky, leaving the terror group baffled and confused – they didn't know who they were.

Returning back home, Aurora and Erb's alarming return, but no one was home, except for Aber who acted casually upon their return. Aurora proceeded in healing Erb using her magic; but was caught off guard by Aber mentioning to them that an NIA agent has arrived, and they wanted to speak with them.

**Episode 15** – To gain power

Chun lee, an NIA agent, explained to Aurora and Erb that their actions had ruined her operation in exposing S.I.N as a terror cell, as well as for any other terrorist groups, such as the infamous White Fade. She caught them fighting on a separate camera, filmed outside, and that they were lucky that no one else saw them. Erb ask her if she knew why Sylvia's parents were killed, but she didn't know' however, after mentioning the blece project, Chun Lee was able to answer back.

They then begged to be a part of her operations to catch the killer, later forcing her to unthinkably offer them a job. Knowing they were invited by Tokugawa to his tournament, she told them to accept it because the people they were tracking had something in mind during the event, but they don't what and why.

Erb and Aurora accepted, and after they left, Erb and Aurora chatted amongst each other, but with Aber as a witness – he had heard everything and promised to not tell a soul. Then, Aber offered Erb a chance to be trained under him since he was now going to fight. Recalling of his short encounter with the silver man, Erb accepted his proposal; and from then on, the three of them kept this meeting to themselves. Linda, Sakura, and Kana came back home from visiting Sylvia, and their day went on quietly.

At night however, in Erb's room, he calls Sylvia to wish her well and said that he would do anything for her. Erb ends his call after hearing Sylvia's hopefulness, and he slept. But by the next morning, Erb wakes up in a large forest, finding only his backpack, a set of red martial arts clothing, and his grandfather there. Aber training starts, and goes on for the next 3 weeks, where Erb's school life is put on hold – despite being expelled.

Back up in Luna City, Charles arrived back to his laboratory, to later have a meeting with another man name Sang-man Duk, who was a part of Nox – another group that had partnered up with the White Fade - who helped his cloning issues, revolving around Argon's cells.

**Episode 16** – The Big Day

Aurora, Linda, and Taro, were brought to the Velium dome, where many of the fighters have gathered for the main event, the Maximum tournament. Upon their arrival, Aurora met up with Chun Lee and her agents, Guile and Cammy, and learned that there is one other fighters like her working with them, a young Asian man name Baki Hanma.

After rejoining with Taro and Linda into the main arena for the opening ceremony, they met Oga and Mori again, leaning that they came to Velium city because they were invited to the tournament. Saying their greetings, the announcers Niaomi – a female cat lady - and Hendricks – an orc male – announced the fighters as followed.

1) Erb Power lvl 450(suppressed)

2) Linda Power lvl 380

3) Taro Power lvl 360

4) Aurora Power lvl 12,000(suppressed)

**God Of Highschool (After the Preliminary and before the start of the GOH)**

5) Mori Power lvl 1300(suppressed)

**Kenichi The Strongest Disciple (After Tidat Kingdom arc, and before Titan arc)**

6) Kenichi Power lvl 410

7) Miu Power lvl 470

**Street Fighter (Street Fighter 4)**

8) Juri Power lvl 1220(suppressed)

9) Ken Power lvl 1240

10) Ryu Power lvl 1240(suppressed)

11) Chun lee Power lvl 350

12) Guile Power lvl 360

13) Cammy Power lvl 345

**Guin Saga**

14) Guin Power lvl 1260

**Baki the Grappler**

15) Baki Power lvl 1010(suppressed)

16) Goki Power lvl 1045

17) Retsu Kaioh Power lvl 1050

18) Katsumi Orochi Power lvl 450

19) Hanayama Kaoru Power lvl 430

20) Jack Zamma Power lvl 1100

21) Andre Anov Garland Power lvl 710

22) Shinogi Koushou Power lvl 310

23) Kureha Koushou Power lvl 330

24) Katou Kyosumi Power lvl 300

25) Doppo Orochi Power lvl 1040

26) Amanai Yuu Power lvl 690

27) Kinryuusan Power lvl 50

28) Izo Motobe Power lvl 330

29) Andreas Regan Power lvl 70

30) Ian McGregor Power lvl 25

31) Chiharu Shiba Power lvl 25

**Beelzebub (Before Prince En Arc)**

32) Oga Power lvl 1200(suppressed)

As soon as that was over, Chun Lee was a bit worried by the fact that Ryu is here, but that didn't matter to her right now. The first match commenced soon after, starting with Erb against Andreas Regan – an 8 feet tall pro wrestler. At first the red demi human didn't arrive, causing doubt amongst his friends; but at the last second, he entered in, explosively, dragging a tire behind him and with Aber sitting on top.

**Episode 17 – **Overpowered

Sitting in a skybox, Charles, Lyle, and Éclair – Lyle's younger sister – observed Erb rushing in, and Éclair was somewhat intrigued by him, whereas Charles pondered where he had seen him. Lyle on the other hand quickly recalled him, since he was the only red lizard boy he had ever met – especially after seeing Aurora rush out to him.

In the Arena, Aurora and Linda jumped into the ring; wake Erb up after crashing, and soon after – in a cartoonish manner - Erb leaps back up, kicks Aber out of the arena, and went on to fight against Andreas, who he instantly beats after thrusting an elbow strike straight into the giants abdomen area. Everyone was shocked by his performance, even though they all knew that he was the one who fought Yujiro and lived.

Back at home, Sakura, Kana, Saji, Louise, Johnny, and along with Touya and Yukito – who just came back from college for the week - watched in glee towards Erb's first victory.

Up next, Kenichi went against Katou, and Kenichi won after performing his strongest combination attack. Then Aurora fights Ken, but won in the end easily. During the two fights, Erb ate like a pig, and was later joined by Baki, and eventually, Chun Lee, who confirmed for him that the white fade and S.I.N were planning on something since Juri is participating. To his relief, Chun Lee told Erb that Sylvia and everyone he knew were safe, thanks to her efforts in setting up their protection in secret. After he was finished, Hanayama and Kureha went underway, but he unexpectedly meets Éclair after bumping into her by accident. For a short time they talked, and observed the match together.

**Episode 18** – First Round Part 1

After Hanayama won, Taro went up against Baki, but lost by Baki's overwhelming power, and later learned that he was the son of Yujiro which was announced by Niaomi. Leading to Retsu against Katsumi, at the same time, Erb parted ways with Éclair, and finally meets Linda, Aurora, Taro, and even Guin – the red demi human was surprised to have learned that he too had joined the tournament. Guin told Erb that he and Ms. Himeu were able to revoke his expulsion after careful consideration with Aber's help. Erb thanks him but liked the idea of not going to school – he kept that a secret.

Erb went on explaining his little escapade with Aber, only to be cut off by remembering Aber telling him to come up to the skybox to receive his new uniform after he was done eating – the one he had on is torn and ruined.

On his way, Aurora went along, and there they both spotted Katsumi being strolled away, and on the television, witnessed the second girl to fight, Miu, go up against Goki. At the moment, they then meet Kendra – a dark skin teenage girl; they talked for a short time, and she left them after Goki won, where they finally meet Aber.

But in there, they encountered Yujiro, standing on the side of a wall, observing the match as well. Unnerved, but unafraid, they stood by Aber who sat next to Tokugawa and he too examined the brutal match between Jack and Andre, where Jack won. Soon after, they watched Yujiro step out of the room with a delightful look, and Erb gets his new uniform – which was the same as his old one.

**Episode 19** – First Round Part 2

The next match to commence was Mori against Chiharu, but was quickly finished after Mori used up one attack. After winning, Mori met up with Linda, Taro, Aurora, and Erb, just to congratulate him. The group later spot Guin walking out to fight against his opponent, an American heavyweight champion in boxing, Ian McGregor – The leopard demi human wins unscathed.

The next fighters to come up were Juri and Chun Lee, and though Chun lee was strong, she lost after being struck by Juri's devastating ki attack in the form of a kick, forcing Tokugawa to later ban the use of any energy attacks after seeing Juri's handiwork against one of the arena's wall.

In another skybox, Charles who was now with Senator Armstrong, discussed about how he could help Armstrong with his metal gear project, and about his own little side project concerning with cloning Argon.

Linda and Shinogi then entered the stage, but Linda dominated him, proving to the perfectionist that his efforts were for nothing.

**Episode 20** – First Round Part 3

Now all together, Linda, Taro, Aurora, Mori, and Erb meet Oga with Beel on his back, and Oga gives the baby to Aurora to take care of for now so he can fight his sumo opponent, Kinryuusan – Oga wins quickly with just a punch to his gut.

Afterwards, the fights fly by, Guile defeats Izo and Ryu beats Cammy, both in normal lengthy time. Finally Doppo went up against Amanai and barely won, but Yujiro then enters to deal the last blow and turns to face Tokugawa to announce a new rule in their fight, which was a battle royal amongst the rest of the remaining fighters. However, Aurora then goes up against him for a while to stall enough time for Tokugawa's men to set themselves up. After they were ready, Tokugawa initiated his men to fire tranquilizers on Yujiro only and thanks to his quick thinking, he was down, and Aurora, breathing heavily but fine.

From the amount of drugs he received, Tokugawa predicts that he would be asleep for at least two days. And so, the end of the fiasco ends the first day of their tournament, and moving the setting to Erb's hotel room, where he talked with Aurora for a while, regarding how brave and strong she was to fight someone like Yujiro. Then on a side note, Erb asked how she felt now after staying on his world for more than 2 months. She answered back in high hopes of going back home, but would gravely miss the new friends she made, especially Erb. The scene then ends with them two going to their rooms and sleeping.

**Episode 21** – Relaxation

By the next day, the setting takes place in a large water park, where Erb, Linda, Aurora, and Taro were in their swimming gear, and met up with the rest of their friends. Sylvia, Sakura, Kana, Saji, Louise, Touya, Yukito, Johnny, and even Ms. Himeu, arrived and were allowed to stay at a hotel thanks to Tokugawa – but in truth it was Aber who asked him to let them in; he and Tokugawa are good friends

There, they also meet Oga with his friends, Furuichi, and Hildegarde, Mori with Han and Yu who brought along Kenichi with Miu, and finally Baki. During their mingling they were shortly later raided by fans, and Aurora was cut off from the group. Later she was rescued by Lyle. Knowing full well that he was part of the terrorist group responsible for the death for Sylvia's parents, Aurora kept it a secret from him, and began talking to him to gain information.

Somewhere else, Erb, with Sylvia, received the opposite treatment – he had no fans; but was greeted again by Éclair – he still didn't know who she was until Lyle came by with Aurora to drag his sister away. Lyle's presence made Erb cautious, for the same reason as Aurora. However, Lyle then indiscreetly hands a note to Erb and Aurora, about a meeting place.

Behind the changing room, Lyle informs them that he knows that it was them who raided their meeting before because he wore a recording camera during the meeting. That fact made Aurora a bit foolish because she felt played. Afterwards, he then points out that he was not part of the White Fade, but a part of another group, sent to spy on his grandfather because he was the ring leader. However, despite being Charles grandson, even he didn't know what their plans were except that Sylvia was involved in some way, which dug deep in Erb's and Aurora's brains to remember. He had also mentioned that when the third round starts, something will happen but he doesn't know what.

Then, the rest of their day continued, ending with a big dinner with all of their friends, and back into their rooms – but they were left pondering as to why Sylvia had anything to do with any of this.

**Episode 22** – The Second Round Part 1

On the next day, Erb and Aurora told Chun Lee of what Lyle told them, and she took their words into consideration since the CEO of PharmaWare, was here but for whatever reason she didn't know. And about the third round, Chun Lee prepped the military to come in at any moment, and extra protection was set up in secret for Sylvia.

The second round of matches began later, starting from the end of the first round, with Ryu against Doppo. Their battle was fierce, but when Ryu was pushed too far, his dark "hado" leaked out, fatally wounding Doppo, but winning the match.

Charles witnessed this power, but was unimpressed – it was nothing compared to the potential power he would make from his super humans, and of the purple monster they've recovered. However, Juri reports this to Seth, which was her objective – to find fighters who like Ryu with hidden powers; this news accelerated Seth's plans.

The next match went underway, with Oga and Guile – Oga won with a few scrapes without ever using Beel's powers. Afterward, Juri then fought Linda; Erb, Aurora, Taro, Sakura, Guin, Aber, Kana, Sylvia, Saji, Louise, and Johnny cheered Linda on. She fought bravely, but Juri beat her to a pulp and was about to kill her if Aurora hadn't used her reflect spell to protect Linda. Her actions however, cost her spot in the roster because the use of magic was not allowed, and any magic users were not permitted to fight in the tournament for fear of disrupting the other fighters.

**Episode 23 – **The Second Round Part 2

After Aurora's disqualification**, **Mori and Guin were up next, Erb and his friends cheered for both of them, especially Ms. Himeu – she had a crush on him. But Mori wins their duel with a devastating blue dragon kick.

Jack and Goki then took the stage, confronting each other with everything they had in tooth and nail, but Jack wins.

Baki and Retsu came next, performing inhuman speed and ability. Just before Baki was about to lose though, his blood as a Hanma kicks in, allowing him to beat Retsu until he stops himself midway as soon as he realized that he was about to kill him.

Then, Hanayama stepped up, and encountered his new opponent, Aurora's replacement, Kendra. She is a member of a pop idol group in the music world and a young master in kalarippayattu – an Indian martial arts style. She was far from what anyone would have expected. With a few quick punches and receiving none, she destroyed Hanayama, leading up to the last match of the day.

**Episode 24 – **The Second Round Part 2

Erb was heading to the ring, earned a peep talk from Aurora, and then entered to face Kenichi. They both fought, Kenichi dishing out technique after technique, overwhelming Erb for some time. But in spite of the attacks, Erb proved to be very durable and later, showed a great deal in improvement by dodging him more fluently, becoming more and more like a fighter.

Aber, with the others in the sky box, explained apart of the training that he gave his grandson in the limited time span they had, indulging them that he was a fighting genius in adapting to his opponents fighting styles.

And Erb did just that, already getting used to Kenichi's fighting patterns, until the strongest disciples in the world changed his rhythm into his masters, starting with Apachai, then Sakaki, Ma, Shigure, and Akisame. Erb retaliated by quickly adapting to each fighting rhythm, forcing Kenichi to switch repeatedly, until they end their match by thrusting each other their strongest move. This is where Erb first used the dragon fist – a premature version however. The result was Erb's win and a new friend.

**Episode 25 – **The Reason for Sylvia

After today's round ended, Erb and the other held a party for each other, for Erb's victory, as well as for Oga's, Baki's, and Mori's victory, and as well for Kendra who just came by to say hello and to study Erb. All of Erb's friends, including Oga's, Mori's, Baki's and even Kenichi's, were present.

There, Erb, Kenichi, Oga, Baki, and Mori held a small chat among themselves, telling each other their reasons for coming to the tournament. Kenichi said it was for training, Mori planned on testing his new acupuncture skills, Oga wanted to prize money because of Hilda's nagging about how Beel should be living a life of luxury, Baki wanted to earn his father's recognition as a fighter, and Erb lied with the same reasoning as Kenichi's.

However, in a secret meeting, Charles and Lyle held a conference with their partners, Senator Armstrong, Sang man Duk, and Seth, to discuss and plan their first field test of the newly clone kaoticons – starting tomorrow, when Juri fights. Regarding Sylvia, Charles decided to withhold his human evolution project due to how well defended she is with Erb and Aurora always being with her as well as NIA agents – but Armstrong made sure that he would help him deal with her protectors, after their field project comes out successful as well as Seth's blece project.

Elsewhere, in the hospital room, Ryu came to Chun Lee's room with Ken, learning about their reason for being here, and that S.I.N might be involved. Ryu complies with caution, but confidence.

**Episode 26** – Taking off the glove

Like the last round, the order of which the matches will be presented, starts with Erb against Kendra. Erb had a hard time at first due to Kendra's lightning fast and almost godly reaction to his attacks; and worse enough, she takes off her footwear and wrist weights, which weighed 20 pounds each, and hence, she became stronger, dominating Erb.

But Erb also revealed that he was weighing weights the entire time, since he first began his training with Aber and has never taken them off - his uniform was 400 kilos now, and, to Aber's knowledge, it also had magical properties which suppresses his inner energy to a quarter. Adjusting to his new found speed and strength, Erb wins his match without even seriously harming Kendra, making another friend.

After their match ended, it was Baki's and Jack's turn, where it was revealed that Jack was Baki's half-brother. At the same moment, Yujiro woke up from his long slumber, busted out from his prison which was deep below the arena, and arrived to see his son's duke it out.

**Episode 27** – Hanma vs Hanma

Baki and Jack commenced their fight by punching each other in the face, then proceeded to dish out rapid kicks and punches in succession, followed by using moves they've learned from their past fights. In the end, Baki wins by awaking his hanma blood, and earned the respect of both jack and a little from Yujiro – who just simply grunts.

But at the same time, Ryu was ambushed by cyborg agents, sent by Seth, to capture him. Chun lee, ken, Guile and Cammy noticed Ryu's capture, and went on after the cyborg agents.

The fight leading after Baki's victory was Mori and Juri, but the S.I.N agent signaled Sang man Duk to teleport the white monsters – kaoticons with power levels of 500 - into the ring, thus starting their field project to see how effective they were. Each kaoticon were installed with a device that allows the White Fade to control them. The alien horde proved very effective after they were unharmed by the amount of firepower being poured on them by the security guards armed with high tech weaponry, and by the destructive force they caused. Aurora was shocked beyond belief of seeing them again, but what startled her more was that each of them had the same presence as Argon – the one she killed before.

**Episode 28** – The Kaoticon's return

Outside the dome but within the island, some of the white beast appeared and attacked the public in their master's command, however, many of the fighters who stayed on the island, ryonzanpaku, many of the defeated the fighters, Mori's and Oga's group challenged and held them back.

But the kaoticons were only a distraction, leaving enough time for the cyborg assailants sent by Armstrong to capture Sylvia. Linda, Taro, Sakura, Aurora and Erb went to her rescue, but Erb was the only one who can make it through – the others were caught up by the kaoticon hordes. Kana and the rest of the noncombatants were safely taken outside thanks to Cerberus and Yue, Sakura's friends.

Back in the under dome, after Mori and Oga took care of their share of kaoticons, they suddenly teamed up to fight Sang man Duk, but were quickly overpowered till Aber entered the scene. Barely leaving a drop of sweat, Aber was now in Sang's place, overwhelming him to the point of retreating, leaving Oga and Mori to tend elsewhere.

Arriving to the upper dome, Erb finds Ryu fighting Seth, and standing beside him, was Sylvia unconscious in Lyle's arm. This time, Erb confronts Seth once again, furiously but Seth still proved too much for him. That is, until Erb pulled out another technique which he still hadn't mastered yet – the kaioken attack.

Many of the kaoticon that were sent have almost been annihilated, but three newer and stronger versions – each with a power level of 10,000 - were sent to handle the oppositions. One was outside, another inside in the under dome, and in the lobby of the upper dome. Luckily, Hayato Furniji of Ryonzanpaku takes on the one outside, Yujiro handling the one inside the under dome, and Aurora takes care of the one in the lobby.

**Episode 29 – **Kaioken

While Aurora took care of her opponent, Chun Lee and Linda encounter Juri and challenged her again - they both attacked her at the same time, leaving their comrades to go on and defeat the rest of the kaoticons.

In the upper dome, Erb unleashed his kaioken with great difficulty but was able to brutally attacking Seth with several crushing blows. Having confidence in Erb's chances, Lyle finally betrays Seth and the White Fade by killing the other agents and bringing Sylvia to safety. Seth was infuriated by Lyle's betrayal but was immediately defeated by Erb who unleashed his strongest and most devastating attack, taught by Aber, the Kamehameha wave.

Chun lee and Linda were still fighting Juri with some difficulty and Juri was gaining the upper hand. However, the arrival of Kendra tipped the balance into Linda and Chun Lee's side, and after delivering their successive attacks, they pushed Juri back, and forced her to retreat.

Hayato, Yujiro, and Aurora also won their matches with ease, and every other kaoticon was also left battered and defeated, all except one.

In the upper dome, everyone from Erb's group, including Ryu's friends arrived to find Seth in defeat, but they alerted by spotting last kaoticon taking Seth away by orders of the White Fade. But the monster's primal instinct took over, and as its primary function dictated it proceeded to eat him, soon to be evolving into a level 2 kaoticon with a blade like horn sticking out of its forehead and a power level of 47,000 – a better depiction would be Recoome's level.

**Episode 30** – Five vs level 2

Observing the kaoticon surging in a purple blaze of pure energy, and blasting the entire ceiling over them into nothing, Aurora ordered everyone to hastily retreat out of the upper dome to strategize their battle plan. In her state, she wouldn't be able to beat the kaoticon, even if Hayate and Yujiro joined her. As soon as they got outside, the Erbanian military arrived with their mobile suits, helicopters, tanks and navy battleships, already engaging the monster. But In a few short blasts, most of the military were decimated by the lone kaoticon.

Arriving outside with the rest of the fighters, they watched what remained of the military to pull back; but Sylvia was the first to notice Erb was the only one missing, along with a few other individuals. Aurora and the others quickly find him and the rest on the big screen outside the dome, standing several meters away from the kaoticon.

Tokugawa, who was still inside, broadcasted from the media room to what he believed to be history in the making, of five individuals going against a titan that toppled the military. The reason why Erb didn't run away with the rest and instead, stayed behind was because he noticed the kaoticon to vaguely resemble the one that killed him when he first met Aurora. Believing so, he wanted revenge, and he relished the chance, but alongside him, Kenichi, Mori, Oga, and even Ryu, suddenly stepped up to fight with him.

The five of them charged against the kaoticon, dealing their conventional punches and kicks but barely phased the creature. That was until all five of them sequentially threw their best attacks in order, Kenichi punched its midsection with his Mubyoshi technique, Baki with a bone crushing body lance to the same area, Ryu throwing his haduken and Oga throwing his zebel blast, both straight to its face at the same time, Mori with his double blue dragon kick – thrusting it back against the wall, and finally Erb shooting his full powered Kamehameha blast with kaioken, obliterating a side of the dome.

**Episode 31 – **Overwhelming Odds

Believing their battle to be over, Erb and his comrades relaxed their guard, but Erb instantly realized their mistake and paid the price after he blocked an incoming blast with his body for his friends. They saw Erb fall, motionless, and the level 2 kaoticon emerging practically unharmed – the scene horrified everyone who saw, especially Erb's family and friends who were on the main land.

Baki tried to avenge Erb by running up to it with a beastly quick hook, but the kaoticon quickly take shim down. Kenichi recklessly did the same, running in straight to the kaoticon's blast, but was saved after Ryu came in to block the blast. Unfortunately, both fo them were out of the battle. The only ones remaining were Oga and Mori, forcing them to use desperate moves.

Mori, who was already in his maximum power after releasing his pressure point, pressed another to increase his power by 8 times and suppressed all of his pain receivers. Oga, took in as much power as he could handle from Beel on his shoulder, almost making his entire body covered in black tattoos. But even with their best efforts, they were unable to beat the level 2, and everyone who saw them were further put in despair. Then, all of the master class fighters – members of Ryonzanpaku, Yujiro, and many others – wanted to finally intervene seeing as it was no the time, but were stopped by Aurora, telling them that they were not strong enough to fight it. But as if nothing could change their outcome, Aurora sensed a glimmer of hope resonating from Erb, and the big screen showed them Erb standing back up, but unconscious.

**Episode 32** – The rebirth of a Legend

Dwelling in his own mind after being shot by the blast, Erb encountered the same girl again, only to receive help again and some insight information about himself – about being a saiyan hybrid – and to fulfill his destiny.

The kaoticon and everyone else were startled to find Erb standing back up; however, the kaoticon wasted no time in attacking. But after throwing its first punch, without ever looking up, Erb caught it nonchalantly, and then broke it's arm in five different places with a simple whip. As soon as the monster back away in pain, Erb came out in enraged, and in pure gold – a false super saiyan.

All of the cameras and any recording devices were instantly shattered from his outburst, forcing Aurora to charge in first to see.

Pummeling and destroying the entire arena in a blaze of golden glory, Erb finally destroys the monster with a dragon fist towards the sky, emitting a red and gold pillar of light that pierced through the sky, hence, ending the battle.

Then Earth shook from Erb's sudden roar and power up; the amount of energy he's releasing was going out of control and was going to rip his body apart. It was until Aurora leaped into the golden fury that she calmed him down with her soothing aura and thus, ending his ordeal and bringing an end to the entire fiasco.

**Episode 33 – **Aftermath

One week had passed since the events that took place in the Velium dome, and a winner for the tournament was not settled yet; instead, Tokugawa decided to name every fighter who participated in the eradication of the kaoticons to be champions, especially Erb – he had seen what he could do. However, the fact about him transforming was kept between Aurora and Tokugawa; no one outside or in the media knew, thanks to Chun lee's assistance and that all of the camera's were destroyed. All they knew was that Erb and the others were still alive by the time the kaoticon was destroyed. However, Erb couldn't recall what he did in his golden state, causing himself and Aurora to speculate what he could be, what a saiyan was.

On the plus side, due to S.I.N dissolving as an organization, Erb and Aurora's job were over for the moment, but that still left with Sylvia's involvement in any of this – her parent's killers weren't caught. Fortunately, after Lyle defected, he told Chun Lee and even Erb's group behind the S.I.N's former motive, the white Fade's true goal.

There, the fact of Argon being alive, but not directly implied, answered Aurora's and Erb's questions, and the fact that Sylvia is involved because of her genes brought everyone into a protective state. The fact of Charles being both the leader of the White fade and PharmaWare allowed Chun lee to make a full investigation on PharmaWare. That was all Lyle knew, and for that, he was taken in by Chun Lee to work alongside her against the White Fade.

The day after, everyone said their good byes, Oga and his friends went back to japan, as well for Kenichi and his masters. Mori and his gang went back to Korea to finish another tournament which they had started, and that Mori's practice training here was done. Ken and Ryu were first going back to America, and then go in their separate ways. Baki decided to head on back to japan as well, to continue in his training to surpass his father, whereas Kendra was going on a world tour with her music group for their newest album. Erb and his gang went home as well, and from there they rested up, waiting for the new day to arrive.

Secretly however, in a disclosed area in America, since PharmaWare was no longer a viable asset, Charles dissolved it since it was no longer necessary, and partnered up with another group named World Marshall - their real name however was Desperado. Having met with Senator Armstrong, he discusses a minor change in their plans. With Sylvia being their key to unlocking the alien devices, their plans of world domination is still possible. Erb had also caught their interest – wondering what other powers he still had in-stored and what was he.


	3. Season 3 - Desperado Saga

CrimZon Season 3 – Desperado Saga

**Warning: this is just an outline for me to use on continuing my work in making new episodes while giving you - the readers - an insight on future episodes. If you do not want to learn about what happen next, then don't read it. If you do, then I hope you enjoy because it will take me a very long time to finish.**

**Warning: These episodes are subject to change if I so see fit, and if there are any corrections to add into the stories.**

**Episode 34** – A new day, and new problems

After returning home, Erb and the others lived on quiet lives; and luckily for Erb, since his expulsion cost him a months' worth of school, the school board allowed him to take either take a summer course during the summer or a long and hard exam that would allow him to move on to the next grade if he passes – and he does, barely. However, he has been spending his free day's training as instructed by Aber who was forced to give it to him by Erb's mother. Sylvia had also decided to live in Erb's house as protection – and since there was more than enough room in the house to fit two more people, Kana and Aber took her in.

Ever since White fades intentions were revealed, Chun lee had sent NIA cyborg agents to monitor Sylvia's group as protection, but the group were somewhat bothered by the idea. Nonetheless, it gives them some breathing room. No one other than them know about this, besides Guin and Ms. Himeu, who promised to keep this a secret but will help in any way they could.

In one week, summer vacation will begin, but Aber suggested that they should all go to the beach with their friends. The people going are Aber, Kana, Linda, Sylvia, Aurora, Sakura, Louise, Saji, Johnny, Syaoran, and Erb's homeroom teacher, Himeu, as thanks for removing his expulsion. Everyone then planned to meet all together in the city to go shopping for swim wares; and Erb was dragged along since he was free. Touya and Yukito however are unable to come due to their new full time intern spots in the NIA as software engineers thanks to Chun lee's recommendation.

During their shopping trip, most of the girls did it, while the boys carried their bags like servants – Saji held Louise's, Syaoran with Sakura, Johnny with Himeu, and Aber carried Kana's, whereas Erb was helplessly and overwhelming burdened with Aurora's, Sylvia's, and Linda's. However, Erb couldn't help but develop feelings for the three of them but had no confidence in telling them that. Instead, he had to embrace the moment – happily walking around with three beauties was what he believed to be a gift sent by god.

The day ends at his home, where everyone was preparing for the beach trip, while Erb ponders on the day that he would ask either his alien princess or his two childhood friends out on a date. But one other thought came to mind when he went down stairs to get a drink, but finds his mother alone, looking through old photo albums. There, the two of them chatted, and later, Erb caught a glimpse of the only photo of Kana's dead husband – a Brazilian man with a katana. Leaving soon after, he wished that he had met him.

**Episode 35** – The sand, the water, and the women!

Finally, Erb and his friends and family, Linda, Sylvia, Sakura, Syaoran, Himeu, Kana, Aber, Saji, Louise, Johnny, and Aurora, are at a public but a not so crowded beach where they did the usual things that people do on the beach. But as they do, Erb love interest in Linda, Sylvia, and Aurora grew even bigger, and was having trouble coping. Trying his best to hide his personal dilemma, he asked Saji and even Johnny for advice – sadly they just made fun of him. Syaoran and Aber were no help either, and he couldn't ask any other girl for advice due to his shyness.

However, Kana - out of all people - helped her son and suggested that he should be honest for a change and to accept whatever they'll say to him. Erb took his advice to heart and attempts to do so.

Eventually – after stopping himself for the hundredth time - the first of the three to confess to was Aurora. But as he did so, Aurora noticed his doziness and sudden build up in ki, realizing that something bad was wrong. After the first signs of his eruption emerged with a nose bleed and collapsing on the spot, she did all she could to help.

By the end of the day, Aurora was able to stabilize his condition, and everyone's worries were settled down after hearing Erb waking up again and acting normal. But Aber then informs everyone that the reason for him collapsing all of a sudden was because his body was trying to keep his inner energy regulated. As a result, his body was unable to keep up, hence his nose bleed and collapse, but Aber suggested Erb needed more training again so that he can be better equipped with his new found powers and to finish their initial session before the tournament. Aurora offered to tag along, and Aber accepted, ending the day soon after.

**Episode 36** – Training Time

After they all got back to the city, and as soon as morning arrived, Aber took Aurora and Erb far up north to a desolate area, where they would train for the remaining days until their summer was finished. But just before they started, their secret about Aurora being an alien was revealed by none other than Aber – he knew of the events that transpired on that fateful day. At first the two kids were a bit confused but anger as to why Aber held this secret, but he came at them with a pathetic and lousy response – he didn't care much, and what happened, happened.

They soon let go of the subject and were given instructions by Aber. The elderly lizard man made Erb train in his weighed clothing again to strengthen his body, but with twice the weights and suppressing his power even further – an eighth now. As for Aurora he simply told her to release her energy as high but slowly as possible while wearing the same uniform as Erb, only in blue and skimpier, and without the weights – the whole idea was to allow her body to remembering producing how much she needed, compared to Erb who had to build his body to control his energy. Aber knew of her secret training at night to restore her original strength, but told her that her method would get her nowhere; his method however, will allow her to recover within the next year at most.

However, in Pakistan, Charles, working by Armstrong, observed Erb's house to find Sylvia's main guards to be unprotected from satellite images; and so, after finishing their preparations and gaining more allies to their cause, they sent their best operatives to capture Sylvia, without failure.

**Episode 37** – Desperado at the gates

Back at Erb's place, a few days passed since Erb, Aber and Aurora left, and Sylvia and Maxwell – her butler – were alone in the house, cleaning up the place for Kana and the rest to come back from shopping. In cover, several of the NIA own operatives, mostly composed by cyborg agents, were guarding the residence, but the strange arrival of a large helicopter dropping large crates caught everyone by surprised. During the confusion however, the NIA agents were ambushed by the criminal organization called Desperado – the group then quickly proceeded to engage their target, Sylvia.

Entering the house, Maxwell did his best to defend his mistress, but was cut down by the Desperado's commandos, Sundowner. Horrified to see her butler bleeding to death, Sylvia ran to his side. Just before Sundowner could grab her, two more individuals entered the scene – Yue and Cerberus.

Yukito and Touya went to Erb's house just for a relaxation, but seeing men attacking Erb's friend, Yukito transforms into Yue, and saves Sylvia and Maxwell. Cerberus was inside the house and went to attack the operatives. After Yue did that, both he and Cerberus fought off the operatives without restraints, while Touya brought the girl and her now healed butler away. The two of them did their best in holding off the enemy using their magic, and were bringing Sundowner to his knees, until realized several other operatives of a different class intervened – believers and priests sent by the Nox, and leaded by Sang Man Duk.

Driving as fast as he could to the nearest police station or better yet an army base, they were abruptly stopped by a Desperado operative, Mistral and unmanned machines called dwarf gecko

**Episode 38** – Despair and Hope rains everywhere

The entire northern outskirts became a battleground, and Sylvia, Touya and Maxwell met Mistral and her gears, and Touya and Maxwell tried to hold the gears back, but were quickly subdued, as well as Sylvia.

However, just before Mistral could take her in, Linda, Sakura, Syaoran, and Taro – Kana came as well - rushed to the scene. Their odds however weren't good still after a crate dropped behind Mistral to reveal larger unmanned gears called Gekko UG's. Luckily, out of the blue, Juri surprisingly came to their rescue soon after. Juri had hid in Velium City after S.I.N dissolved, to see if her former employers would make a move against Sylvia who she still didn't understand why the girl was important. But just to spit on her employers schemes just for fun, Juri decided to help Sylvia's friends out, and held Mistral and the gears back with them so that Sylvia could run away. Kana helped her, and the two of them ran as fast as they can – Touya and Maxwell stayed behind because they would be of no help to them now. Thereafter, despite their past aggressions, Juri took on Mistral, and Linda, Taro, Sakura, Syaoran fought off the gears.

But to Sylvia's and Kana's dismay, after only running past several blocks they were met with another operatives from Desperado, a man name Monsoon, along with several other gears called Mastiffs. Kana Lashed at Monsoon but was quickly beaten. But once again, to Sylvia's hope, her history teacher, Guin, entered the fray as well, along with Lyle, who dropped them off by car. Guin understood the entire situation after being called in by Chun lee just for this occasion, and told Sylvia to get in with Kana and Lyle – he would take care of Monsoon. Sylvia did just that, and she, Lyle, and kana sped off, leaving the teacher to contend with the cyborg assassin.

The three of them then arrived to a train station, where they would then take a train to head to an NIA safe haven with cyborg soldiers as protection – courtesy of Chun Lee. Yet again, after they boarded, and when they found their protectors, they found them dead, with the lone desperado agent onboard, named Jetstream Sam.

**Episode 39** – No Choice in the matter

Finding their protectors dead, the group's dash of hope were gone, there was no one else they knew who would come to their rescue now, especially if they were in a high speed train now. With a gun in hand, Lyle tried to shoot, but Jetstream Sam easily deflected or evaded the bullets despite the limited space, to only quickly approach him and stab him on his right chest area.

Kana shielded Sylvia in response, hoping to at least give her son's friend time to run. But somehow, the man with the red blade looked familiar to her – someone who she once knew. The man, Jetstream saw her eyes, and in an instant he closed in to knock Kana out cold, just before she could mutter out his name Samuel in a weak tone. Lyle survived the stab wound but that was because Sam wanted him to leave so that he could bring him in for his betrayal. And since Sylvia had nowhere else to run, Sam then gave her only two choices; one, go with them peacefully so that her friends may live, or two, not go with them and have her friends' death plague her. To further validate his claim, he took out a device that projected a live feed of her friends gathered together and defeated – with their executioners ready to execute them at the given signal.

Sylvia gave in, but the order to kill them was quickly given by Armstrong, who was in the same train as well. Linda, Taro, Sakura, Yukito, Touya, Maxwell, Guin, Syaoran, Cerberus, and Juri, await their deaths. The Nox and Desperado were about to kill them, but were instantly pushed back by the sudden presence of a single man – the king himself, Yujiro. Strutting in unannounced, he had stayed in Velium city to have a chance to fight Aurora or even Erb – maybe one of the white armored beasts from before; but seeing so many strong fighters gathered in one spot, drew his attention. Just as he was about to run in and take them all on however, Aber and Aurora arrived back and stood behind the enemy, making three of them against all of them.

Their sudden appearance stopped Sylvia's begging, and made Jetstream and Armstrong a bit skeptic – where did they come from? Then, crashing into the car from the side was Erb, battle ready and full of vengeance.

**Episode 40** – Outclassed

Aber was the first to notice the turbulent atmosphere in the city to be very wrong and told Erb and Aurora that they should head back right away which meant putting a hold on their training. As they got closer, Erb and Aurora sensed their friends to be endanger, and Sylvia was in the midst of it. Aber and Aurora went towards their friends, whereas Erb dashed to Sylvia. Thanks to Aber teaching Erb on how to sense energy levels and telling them apart, and the ability to fly by using his ki, Erb found her along with his mother and Lyle to be traveling by train. There he confronts Armstrong and Jetstream.

Aber and Aurora, meeting up with Yujiro, confront Nox and Desperado. But strangely enough, Aber asked Aurora to heal the others, while he and Yujiro handled the enemy on their own. And they - to everyone surprise - gave the enemy a fight for their lives. Yujiro handled the Desperado agents, whereas Aber challenged the Nox.

Back in the train, Erb was having a hard time fighting against Jetstream because of his sharp red blade, and so, taking both swords away from the dead NIA agents – katana's – he charged forward, with little skills using swords. Jetstream exposed that clearly after cutting his weapon in two. Armstrong stood back, observed the fight as a spectator.

Erb was then forced to use ki blast which he recently learned to push Jetstream back. There, their fight took place on top of the next train car over, and Erb used his kaioken attack – now times 2 – to continue on. But he stops after sensing was amidst behind him, and turns around to find Armstrong holding Sylvia with one hand and his mother on the other.

Senator Armstrong – taking matters into his on hands - asked Erb who's life is more important, his mother or his friend. Jetstream flinched to see Armstrong handling Kana, but held it in as best he could. Erb accessed the situation too quickly though, measuring the man's power level to be not as high as his own; and so he took the risk and attacked Armstrong with a punch to the face. But his fist shattered painfully, and the man's face wa morphed in a pitch black color, retuning back to normal soon after, looking unharmed. As a response, Armstrong threw his mother over the train, making Erb go after her, but was given a cheap shot from Armstrong's diamond hard punch. Jetstream noticed the boy calling Kana his mother, and felt a ping of pain after seeing him put down by Steven Armstrong.

After healing her friends and allies, Aurora arrived to where Erb was, and spotted his mother about to crash land onto a field and him falling suit. She quickly caught them both, but watched Sylvia and also Lyle being taken away by Armstrong and Jetstream Sam from a large mobile suit hovering above, and flew off at top speed. In the end, Aurora was left healing Erb and Kana, and to return back with the others.

**Episode 41** – Fugitives of the World

By the time Erb woke up in a hospital bed, with almost everyone else in the same room, Aber, Aurora, Yujiro, and Chun Lee, he learned of what had transpired thus far. After Desperado retrieved Sylvia, Nox and their own forces retreated, leaving nothing behind as to where they went - they do not have a clue as to where they had taken her; even Aqua was unable her presence. Somehow they found a way to mask Sylvia's energy signature, leaving Aurora dumbs trucked. Everyone else was recuperating back at what remained of Erb's home.

The idea of tracking the other presences before crossed Aurora's and Erb mind, but there were too many to search from. Yujiro then left the room, uninterested in their problems, whereas Chun Lee returned back to report their development.

Aber then had a chat alone with the two of them, wanting to know what Erb thought about his opponent and why he lost – which Erb clearly and regrettably knew the answer to – he was outclassed.

In Shabhazabad air base, in Pakistan, deep underground, scientist have begun experimenting Sylvia with one of the two alien devices that the White fade had. Members of Nox, and Desperado, including Armstrong himself, witnessed in awe as Sylvia fused with the device unwillingly to later solidify as a gray and light blue color light armor. With an added chip that was on the devices before they fused, Charles gave control of Sylvia over to Armstrong, and he named her, Metal Gear Artemis, one of the many Metal Gears he has, immediately pit her against three colossal metal gears called Rays – she destroyed them in a flash; making the experiment a success.

Back at the hospital and in every media news, the news of the united nations building being bombed, the white house in the U.S, and every major governmental building in the entire world was broadcast; the people behind the attacks however have not been found, although suspicions of other countries taking part of it and being affiliated with terrorists were being speculated and invaded. This event was then called the coming of a world war 3, where every nation in the world might go to war with each other for suspicion of the neighboring country attacking them – but it was desperado's doing. Erb's friend watched the news, but Erb soon received a confidential email from none other than Éclair, Lyle's younger sister, telling him that she knew where Sylvia was, but first, he needed to come to her alone.

**Episode 42** – The Slaver and their Master

In the next day, Erb secretly went to Boston Massachusetts, by flying at night, and covertly arrived to what he thinks to be the one and only, MIT. When he arrived in the campus, he received another email, directing him to where she is. Perplexed by how a girl who's practically the same age as he is was in college, he nevertheless follows the emails and shortly later, arrived to meet Éclair.

Éclair quickly told him that Sylvia was being kept captive at an air base somewhere in Pakistan, and told him that she was not a part of the white fade or with her grandfather – desperately conveying that she had no idea that he was the leader. Her brother, Lyle had informed her of this news.

Éclair is actually a graduate in both mechanical engineering and quantum physics and had recently perfected an A.I program called the Slaver that allows the user to create a number of different but fragmented A.I's from just one and can control them all unconditionally. Her grandfather exploited her Slaver program, evolved it to make full A.I's and incorporated it his metal gear project – an army of A.I controlled machines, whether the A.I's were made by him or by someone else. Her first ever A.I was programmed into another project she worked on, named IF Prototype LQ 84i or Battle wolf for short, which then came out to startle Erb.

Now, the real reason for wanting Erb to come alone was because she wanted him to protect her against the agents being sent by Desperado to kill her. The demi human immediately took arms when Sam appeared out of nowhere - thanks to a device made by Éclair that can conceal any person's energy presence. Sam however, didn't want to fight; he only came to tell Éclair about the attack, but also wanted to have a chance at telling Erb about Sylvia's development, and his mother's condition, Kana. After Erb answered a few of his questions, Jetstream then said his farewells, but Erb became curious as to what he was to her, until the battle wolf warned them of an attack impeding on their location.

Erb leaped out with Éclair in his arms and the battle wolf trailing behind, but quickly found Jetstream nowhere to be found except for to swords landing beside him – given by Sam. Outside, he then encountered several unmanned autonomous fighting vehicles called Gekko UG's, sent by the World Marshal – a.k.a Desperado.

**Episode 43 – **Man and Machine

Sending more than 20 Gekko's to kill one single genius, Erb plowed through the enemies with the blades given to him, leading Eclair away, while riding on battle wolf's back. Erb was able to incapacitate them all with some difficulty, using his kaioken attack as a trump card. Other unmanned gears then quickly deploy, Raptors exited out of trucks, Fenrirs and Grads walked out of storage buildings, and Striders flew to the skies from passing by trains. To attract Erb's attention, many of the gears then attacked the public, but thankfully, he wasn't alone.

Aurora had tagged along with Erb in secret, and with her help, Erb and Aurora were able to stop the gears from doing any more harm. Battle wolf also sacrificed itself by taking on the rest of the enemies head on, allowing Erb and his friends to get clear of any enemies. Stopping by the Boston Harbor, Erb ordered Aurora to take Éclair to Chun Lee for protection. But after that, another machine, much bigger than the rest, dived out of the water, and heavily landed on the pier – a Metal Gear Ray. Grabbing the metal gear's attention, Erb handled the Ray with great difficulty, but eventually, cuts it up to pieces with all his might.

**Episode 44** – Father vs Son

After doing so, Jetstream Sam then reappears before him, with new orders – he was to take Erb in for studying. Erb resisted with all he had, learning a thing or two from Aurora in strengthening his swords by coating them with his ki, so that they wouldn't be broken like last time. But their duel gradually changes to a type of lesson - Erb was unaware of that, but knew that Sam going easy on him and was teaching him how to kill, how to be prepared to kill - though the fact that he made them glow in blue astounded the cyborg warrior. But his skills with two swords were still outclassed by Jetstream's and his will to kill was what cost him; in the end he was caught.

Flying back to Velium City with Aurora, Éclair intercepted a message from Jetstream, and relayed the message to Aurora that Desperado captured Erb. Now, the only place they would take him was where Sylvia was as well – their base of operations in Pakistan.

**Episode 45 – **ProjectFreedom

Aurora returned to Velium City with Éclair, arrived back to their staging operations in a nearby erbanian military base, where she meets Chun Lee and Guile. She told them that Erb was captured and Éclair informed them that Desperado will start world war 3 - in Pakistan, where they will start the first of many battles to spark world war 3. From there, they devised a covert infiltration operation to enter the air base with a hand full of picked individuals. The team will have Aurora, Guin, Chun Lee, Guile, and even Yujiro and Juri – they both tagged along just so that they can go to war. Éclair then offered her assistance in hacking the security there, and that she has been working on a counter program to her Slaver – a cure called Freedom. The mission was only going to be just them, no help will come, no military assistance, nothing.

After being drugged for the past few days on heavy sleeping medications, the people restraining Erb took some of his DNA samples to determine what he is, and found out that he was not a demi human, but a totally different yet unknown being. After running tests, they woke him up, placed him in a large room that could fit 20 Metal Gear Ray's.

Out of nowhere, Erb finally sensed his friend, Sylvia, but at the same time it didn't feel like her. Spotting her walking in to the room with what he makes out to be covered with blue stripes of light and a gray electronic armor, but appeared to be much more advance than anything he had seen thus far. Then Armstrong's voice filled the room, ordering Metal Gear Artemis to attack Erb. In a matter of seconds, Erb was in a fight for his life, as he clearly sees her fighting capabilities were much higher than his own. Erb fought back with ki blasts and his kaioken attack, but Sylvia was much too strong for him to handle. His strongest techniques did little damage against her as well; she easily deflected the Kamehameha with a flip of his arm, leaving him with one last option, talking to her.

**Episode 46 **– Operation, Storming the Castle

Riding on the orbital train from Valor and passing over New Mombasa, the train having Aurora's team planned their course of attack, making Aurora and Yujiro the decoys if they had any of the large machines that Erb fought before in Denver. Chun lee, Guile, Juri, and Guin were to invade the base and protect Éclair while she input her freedom program, and rescue Sylvia and Erb. After finishing, they all braced themselves as their train car jettisons away from Earth's low Orbit and straight into Pakistan. There,

In the base, Erb did his best in reaching Sylvia's mind control, believing she was being controlled by the Slaver. After several hits and cuts, his words finally make it through and Sylvia awoke, but struggled for control over her body – the Slaver was still active.

Armstrong, sadden to see the programming was still flawed when controlling a human brain with an A.I. there, was about to begin world war 3 as planned – using his latest metal gears to deploy nuclear warheads to the neighboring countries thus pining the attacks to the base he was in, and crippling the world government so that the Fade and its members can take over the world. Doing this would also benefit his own company as well, World Marshall, in gaining profit due to the fact that weapons would be needed to fight, like his metal gears. But suddenly, the entire base was now under attack.

Aurora's group was able to land in the base, and get themselves in with Éclair's help. However, seeing Metal Gear Ray's being deployed, Aurora and Yujiro took their place, leaving the rest to engage the enemy within.

In the testing room, Erb watches Sylvia struggle to get control of her, but before he could help her, he was cut off by cyborg agents and gears, where they took her away and, forced Erb to plow through like raging beast. The sudden invasion from the outside and watching a single demi human boy ripping through his secure and well-fortified complex like a sand castle brought Armstrong to take action.

**Episode 47** – The End is near

Running through the underground complex as fast as he could, Erb encounters the same gears from Denver but later unexpectedly finds Lyle in prison. He freed him, gave him a big gun, and the two of them continued on through to eventually encounter Mistral, Monsoon, and Sundowner. Thankfully, Chun lee group arrived just in time, and handled the rest of the gears and the leading operatives. Eclair – happy to see Erb and her brother again – went with them, while Juri handled Mistral, Chun Lee and Guile took on Sundowner, and Guin with Monsoon.

Erb, Lyle and Éclair soon arrived at a loading bay, where they meet Jetstream, standing in their way. Sam handed Erb two new swords, and they engaged one another in a sword match once more. But this time, Erb went at him like an animal, using his speed, strength, and the urge to kill in order to overpower Sam; and later, winning the match. However, he spars Sam after realizing his face to almost match the picture of his mother's husband. Curious, he had to ask, and Samuel Rodrigues answered back, giving him a short history of his life.

**Episode 48 – **APast Failure

Sam starts off before Kana and he were about to get married, where he went to Denver Colorado to confront World Marshall as a terrorist organization. He hadn't told Kana about being a mercenary who kills terrorists for personal reasons. Confronting the group, Desperado every step of the way, he was unfortunately subdued after losing his right arm by Armstrong's hand, and was somehow convinced to work for them. Then news of his death in a terrorist attack came to kana, making her believe that he was dead.

After hearing Samuel end his story, Erb left him behind, happy to know he was alive, but disappointed to have learned of his selfish acts – leaving his mother behind. Before Erb left, Sam mentioned that Sundowner was the one who killed Sylvia's parents, and that she might be with him Armstrong when he fires nuclear warheads to start world war 3 – this news made Erb even more determined to save her, and leading him to split up with Lyle and Éclair to head on outside. Lyle and Éclair head over to the control room to implement her Freedom program.

Erb arrived up top; there he watched the last of the metal gear rays being decimated by Aurora and Yujiro. Chun Lee and her group defeated their advisories, and joined up with Erb outside. With all of Desperado's forces defeated, everyone regrouped and met up, until three colossal metal gears busted from the ground to confront them – Metal Gear Excelsus. On a headset, Aurora, Yujiro, and Erb took care one of the gears, whereas the rest retreated back for safety.

**Episode 49** - Inheriting a will

Erb, Aurora, and Yujiro took one of the Excelsus and were doing their best in destroying them while keeping the nukes intact. In the end, they were able to stop them, and coincidentally, Erb found Sylvia within the Excelsus that he fought, as well for Senator Armstrong. Freeing Sylvia from her cage, but unable to free her from Armstrong's control, Erb fights him once again to stop him for good. Armstrong, equipped with nano machines in his body - super charged himself by gathering all of the electric energy around him from the destroyed gears and the complex itself, and battled Erb. Erb was unable to harm him due to his ability change his skin into a diamond hard carbon based armor, even with all of his attacks.

In a last ditch attempt in denting his armor, Erb threw successive dragon fists straight into Armstrong's midsection – all at one point - producing at least a crack as a result. Sadly, Armstrong stopped him soon after brutally, and was about to crushed him under his foot, until Sylvia intervened.

In the complex, Lyle and Éclair arrived to the mainframe room, and uploaded the freedom program, breaking Sylvia's mind free from the Slaver program. Though strangely, they had expected their grandfather to be here, but he was not.

Sylvia musters one more shot from her arm cannon before whatever of the alien device crumbled away and successfully land as direct hit to his expose back. Armstrong however, came out fine, and was about to kill Sylvia until Jetstream Sam pushed her away, and received the fatal blow in her place. Erb, in rage as he watches am fall, gathered all of his strength to punch Armstrong so hard that he made flew straight into one of the hangers. Going by Sam, he heard him wishing that he had known Erb better, wished that he had stayed with Kana, and that he made him proud. In his dying breathe, he then gave his sword to Erb, and just when Armstrong came out of the building – unharmed - Erb points his father's weapon straight at him with the intent to kill.

**Episode 50** – The Crimson sword

The others stood by the base to watch the fight from afar, but Aurora went to over to Erb's location to later find Sylvia well but weak. Erb fought Armstrong with Sam's sword, going so far as to Kaoiken times 3, but broke the sword after overexerting his energy into it for too long – it could not handle his energy.

But as it looks as though Armstrong won the battle, Erb was able to produce a red aura around – a glimpse of his dragon powers - and somehow, his red aura had re-forged his sword into a different shape – still retaining its original form, it was less bulky and the blade was now completely red - a red iron. Testing it out on Armstrong's nearly invincible skin, he was finally able to cut him, leading him to cut Armstrong in half like butter, winning their match once and for all.

However, Erb was struck with grief, by the loss of the father he never knew, and that he had to take a life to save many others. But that quickly changed after building up his resolve from the fact that he had friends to protect, and learned from his father's lesson back in Boston. Although, they quickly discovered Armstrong to still be alive, using the last of his strength to activate his last resort - to blow up the entire facility in hopes of killing Erb and his friends. Everyone who saw the explosion were scared for their safety, but were eased by the sight of Aurora coming out with a shield, alongside with Erb and Sylvia.

Far in the Canis Dwarf, an aureaian outpost finally received Aurora's beacon and her two guards, Mai and Strider, were sent on a mission to travel to the new galaxy in search of her as the first reconnaissance group to ever be sent there.

**Episode 51** – A new horizon

After the events that unfolded in Pakistan, Desperado and any other company affiliated with them were arrested and dissolved for terrorism. News of Colorado Senator Steven Armstrong being the ring leader has been announced, although his whereabouts are unknown. The White Fade was still at large but still hidden in the shadows. Yujiro and Juri went their separate ways after the incident, but Chun Lee never had a chance to arrest Juri for before – in the end she let her go on a day's head start.

Regarding Sylvia's condition, she was fine now, somehow the device that once latched onto her and whatever remained were gone – she still a normal girl. So now, Erb, Sylvia and Aurora went back to their normal lives, where they meet Sakura, Kana, Aber, Linda, and the rest of their friends to celebrated their victory and safe return.

To their shock however, Éclair made a surprise visit with the intention of living with them and with a letter by Lyle asking Erb's family to take her in, Éclair earned her stay, with a new name, Éclair Oxwell. Lyle however, joined up with his own group, leaving nothing much behind, except a phone call for Erb, telling him to take care of his sister and that they would meet again. Lyle had also sent a gift to Aurora, confessing his love to her, which made Erb jealous, and Aurora believing that living on Earth wouldn't be so bad after all.

Somewhere in a secret location, Charles held the last of his meetings, discussing about the future of the White fade involving the alien technology they have now thanks both Argon's dead corpse, and the experiment conducted on Sylvia – all they needed to know was how it activated and now they knew, including the record of her DNA sequence, they can use the second device for their own purposes.

At night, Erb polished the Sam's sword – which he was able to keep thanks to Chun Lee's permission – and met his mother again at night to discuss what had happened, and about Sam. He plans on keeping the sword as a memento of his late father.

However, far off the outer rim of the Milky Way, a single ship containing evil alien beings known as the Skrugg arrived, immediately picking up a planet suitable for their needs – planet Earth – as well as picking up a radio signal of a man name Professor Denton in Central City Nevada.


	4. Season 4 - Heroman Saga

CrimZon Season 4 – Heroman Saga

**Warning: this is just an outline for me to use on continuing my work in making new episodes while giving you - the readers - an insight on future episodes. If you do not want to learn about what happen next, then don't read it. If you do, then I hope you enjoy because it will take me a very long time to finish.**

**Warning: These episodes are subject to change if I so see fit, and if there are any corrections to add into the stories.**

**Episode 51** – Excursion with a Camera!

Now back in Velium City, and still in summer vacation for the next 3 weeks, Erb had been training with Aurora in sparring matches to improve his overall skills in preparation for the next time he fights – that, and his mother told him to do it since he had nothing better to do at home besides playing video games. Aber had ordered Erb to spar against Aurora, who was undoubtedly holding back. Linda then joined in, sparred Erb for a short time, but wasn't much of a challenge for him, which he expressed arrogantly. Afterwards, Linda expressed her frustration to Aber, asking him to teach her the kaioken move and to undergo the same training as Erb. Aber gave in to her demands, and they were about to get started until Éclair – the newest resident in Erb's home – along with Sylvia, came by to drag Linda and Aurora away to go shopping. The two of them agreed and left Aber and Erb to do whatever they wanted now - or so they thought.

With Éclair with them, the girls also decided to give her a tour around Velium City while shopping for clothing. Meanwhile, Aber forcibly dragged Erb along, to take snap shots of them; Erb didn't want any part of what his grandfather was scheming, but was promised that he would get no chore duties the entire week for the next week. After visiting a variety of stores, eventually, Aber and Erb were caught, after several thugs tried to sway the girls and Erb ducked in to intervene. But by the time he did, Linda and Aurora made quick work of the thugs, thus making Erb blow their cover, and caught red handed with cameras.

By the end of the day, the girls happily returned home, but Erb and Aber trailed behind with bruised faces and burdened with today's spoils.

**Episode 52 – **Erb's first date

With less than 3 weeks of vacation day left, Erb was once again training in the afternoon, but alone this time. Everyone in the house beside Éclair went out to buy grocery shopping for tonight's dinner, and so Erb was left behind because he wasn't needed – plus he hated going shopping. But before he did any exercises, he first went to his room and played video games. However, he receives a sudden visit from Éclair who unconditionally wanted to go on a date with him in the city.

After an hour of preparation and traveling, Erb exhaustingly and nervously treads beside Éclair, who was somewhat calm over the whole thing. Her reason for asking him out still eluded him, and the fact that he was walking around with her was almost too much of his nerves to take – she was wearing a black, white, and red Lolita outfit. However, everything quickly made sense after they arrived to a large bustling convention called, Velium Comic Con, where Éclair wanted to go, but was embarrassed to go alone, hence, she needed to bring Erb along.

Although the whole fake date brought Erb down, the two of them somehow made their experience in the comic con a date itself, playing video games, taking pictures – boring panels – and buying whatever they could buy – Éclair did all the buying.

After the convention was finished, Erb and Éclair returned back home where everyone saw them together, but just before that, Éclair gave Erb a kiss to the cheek for a fun day, and thus, Erb accumulated his fourth love interest.

**Episode 53 – **Angelic Maidens

On a different day, Erb and his friends were brought back to work with Louise again on the grand reopening of Café De Amor – temporarily and with pay; but in a different location due to the Yujiro incident. Louise, Saji, Johnny, Syaoran and Taro were honored to meet Éclair for the first time, but were surprised to hear from Erb that she's a senior graduate in MIT, despite being a 14 year old.

For the most part of the day, everyone did their part – Sylvia, Linda, Sakura, Louise, Aurora, and Éclair worked as waitresses; Saji, Johnny, and Syaoran were waiters; Taro as the pastry chef; and Erb was stuck as the janitor once more – but the café then held a karaoke party in the café, and Aurora and Linda were first chosen to sing a duet together. With customers still in the café, their performance was caught on video and went viral – and because of their beautiful performance they were both given the title as Angelic Maidens.

By the next day, Erb's gang came back to work at the café again but earned a surprise visit by Kendra, who wanted to offer Linda and Aurora spots on an idol contest that her group is hosting – Global Diva's - that was going to be held in the city next week for high school students.

**Episode 54 – **Global Diva's

At Erb's house, Aurora and Linda were practicing a song that Aurora knew – which is Aureaian but luckily can be song in English – for the upcoming contest, "The World's got Talent", in hopes of just having a great time. Kendra came by to offer them pointers in both singing and dancing, which they gladly took, and stayed to help them further. Erb on the other hand was watching them work, mesmerized by their performance – he never heard either Aurora or Linda singing before, which astounded him; though knowing Aurora being an alien and all would explain her exquisite singing voice. But his short time of fun was quickly disrupted by Aber, who told him that after the idol business is over, he was going to take him somewhere to train more in order to make up for the training they missed due to desperado – Erb reluctantly agreed.

During their preparations, Sylvia, Louise, and Sakura designed their outfits, Kendra taught them more dance moves to use in their performance, and Éclair was able to easily build a simple dancing game – out of stuff she bought through the internet with her almost unlimited wealth - for them to practice in. Then suddenly, Kendra brought the idea of the rest of the girls partaking in the contest as a 6 person idol group – they willingly accepted; and as a result, Erb, Saji, Johnny, and Syaoran were their errand boys, including Taro, who was dragged into the whole thing by Kendra – secretly he liked her.

By the time the contest was held, Aurora, Linda, Louise, Sakura, Sylvia, and Éclair entered, with Aurora and Linda leading as both lead singer and dancer, and were the last present. Everyone was ecstatic to hear and watch them dance, but by the end of it all, Aurora's group won second place, however they won a free Kawasaki ZX-30R – a super bike – though none of them could drive it, except Erb. Sadly, his mother confiscated the bike so that she may sell it to buy a minivan one day.

The day after, Aber and Erb went on their way to who knows where to continue his training, leaving everyone else behind until school starts again. But later that day, at night, Linda received a phone call from her father back in America, telling her to come back home to America so that she can resume her high school education without any more distractions.

**Episode 55** – Bye Bye Linda

With the Maximum Tournament over, and seeing her perform in an idol contest for freely, her father decided that she was having too much fun there, and that it was a mistake to let her stay any longer. Wanting to object, she was unfortunately not able to disobey him for family reasons and so she agreed, and was immediately emailed a plane ticket ride back to her hometown, Center City, California.

At the break of dawn, with everyone still asleep, Linda secretly packed her bags and walked out of the house but not before Kana stopped her to at least say good bye. After that, Linda was taken to the airport by her and boarded her flight in tears; hating to not say good bye to everyone else for fear of hurting their feelings.

After a long flight back home, she finally arrived to Center City, and was now living with a her wealthy relatives, the Davis family until elsewise by her father. There, in her new home, she meets her cousins, Lina and William, and starting next week, she is to attend Center City High School as a sophomore. During the rest of the day, Linda quickly got herself settled and interacted with Lina for quite some time, talking about both the maximum tournament, all of the crazy stuff that have occurred, and her friends.

On the same day, everyone in the house besides Kana went into an uproar about Linda's sudden leave to California Center City; however, Kendra and Taro came by and learned of their situation. The pop idol then offered them to go with her to Center City – she was coincidentally going there next. But at the same time, Aurora sensed something amidst far up above the planet's atmosphere, which was the same time the Skrugg space ship arrived – she paid no mind to it though seeing as how it was gone soon after…for now.

**Episode 56** – Encounter, Heroman!

Up above orbit, the Skrugg space ship quickly surveyed the world and immediately prepared their first landing party to the location of the signal being broadcast - Center City.

On the same day, being alone in the house now, Linda later decided to leave the house to pay a visit to Lina and Davis at Center City Middle School, as well to see a professor she knew during her years in the same school. Upon arriving there school ended, she met her old Professor, Mister Denton, and stayed with him for a while to learn about his research regarding extraterrestrial life.

Arriving at the airport of Center City, Aurora, Sylvia, Sakura, Taro, Kendra and Éclair came to Center City just in time for it to be invaded by the Skrugg who brought havoc. Aurora went on handling them while the rest went to safety; unknowingly however, a few of the Skrugg foot soldiers went elsewhere.

With Denton, Linda then meets Joey Carter and was filled in to have learned about aliens invading and met 3 skrugg foot soldiers soon after. Thereupon, she learned that they were ere to destroy their world which lead to her attacking them – the Skrugg foot soldiers held power levels of 2000, whereas Linda's was only 2200. Then out of the blue, Linda witnessed Joey summoning Heroman – a large white robot – and finished most of the skrugg foot soldiers. But up above them, the Skrugg space ship descends through the atmosphere and hovers over the city for everyone to see.

**Episode 57** – Second Invasion

The Skrugg space ship hovered above Center City's industrial area, and sent out more of its troops to the ground below. Aurora battled the invading forces by herself but with some difficulty, whereas Sakura and the rest found Linda and her new young friends.

Afterwards, Joey and his best friend, Psy, were going to check on Joey's grandmother; Linda decided to tag along to help, leaving Sakura to protect the others as they head to City hall for shelter.

Aurora held back the invading force as best she could, but without her full power she was eventually forced to retreat due to their vast numbers and technology. However, she couldn't help but recognize the Skruggs as once inhabitants of her own galaxy, but were driven out by her people for their terrible deeds.

At the city hall shelter, Sakura and her group gathered with the rest of the populace with the army protecting them. However, both Sakura and Sylvia couldn't help but experience déjà vu from when Aurora first arrived, along with the kaoticons.

Linda, Joey, and Psy arrived to the urban district to find it utterly decimated, but were being patrolled by skrugg foot soldiers. Hiding in cover, the three of them lurked out of sight and arrived to Joey's home, but quickly encountered several skruggs outside, leaving Linda and Heroman to handle.

Meanwhile, the local human armies tried their best in retaliating, but were easily killed off by the alien's overwhelming technology. Unexpectedly, the space ship then sprouted roots out of its base, and took root to the industrial area below, forming into a large tree. After the ship took root, the leader of the Skrugg force, Kogorr, broadcasted their siege across the world for everyone to hear.

**Episode 58 – **The Skruggs

After the broadcast was finished, Linda and Joey's friends – Psy and Denton – held a secret meeting discussing their plan of attack. Aurora came by soon after, inputting her own insights on how to handle against them and thus revealing to everyone – including Linda – that she was an alien. Of course, Linda was furious to figure it out now when she learned Erb, Sakura, and Sylvia knew, but quickly dismissed it for another time.

By the next morning, on the Skrugg base ship, Kogorr commenced their operations in sending out one large spherical black object, which Aurora's group quickly spotted and thus, made it their mission in stopping it until everyone within the vicinity of its path was evacuated. Psy went to city hall to help on the evacuations, while everyone else put their full effort in stopping the black object; dismally however they were unable to slow it, dent it, destroy it, or even redirect its current path.

It was only until Joey was able to make Heroman grow bigger that they could stop it just long enough for everyone to be gone. Psy then came back to relay their completion, thus Heroman let it go; but it was then that they soon found 4 more identical spheres being sent out.

After watching one of his black spheres being stopped, Kogorr became interested in Heroman, but also in Aurora after learning that she was an aureaian princess judging from her distinct hair color. In order to find out, he decided to let out his strongest forces to handle them, and if successful, kill them all.

**Episode 59** – Back Fire

Hours after the black spheres were dropped, any attempts in stopping them by the army failed miserably. Aurora and the others watched the entire event in anger, wondering how to stop them.

It was there, that Aurora mentioned something about their weakness to high frequency noises that Denton was able to create a guitar using the alien weapons they've scavenged.

The next day, Heroman, Joey, Aurora, Linda, and Psy went out to act as guerrilla fighters as a way to hinder the skrugg forces. So far their tactics worked so far, making good use in the subway system; upon their attacks the group unexpectedly found Lina with three other girls, Sakura, Sylvia, and Éclair, who were in search of Lina's brother, William.

Upon their groups joining together, they traversed throughout the city until they were soon attacked by new skrugg force consisting of a squad of skrugg foot soldiers, two enhanced skrugg humans, who turn out to be William and Nick – both with power levels of 35,000 – and three higher ranked skruggs. The first was Paua, a rhinoceros/stag beetle type skrugg with a power level of 33,000; the second was Burito, a pill-bug type skrugg with 39,000; and the last was the strongest, Ezzi, a praying mantis type skrugg with 65,000.

**Episode 60** – They met their match

Heroman went against the two enhanced skrugg humans, whereas Aurora did her best in taking care of the three higher skrugg forms. But since Aurora only had a power level of only 51,000 now, she was quickly becoming overwhelmed mostly by Ezzi. Sakura and Linda then came in, taking off Paua and Burito off of her load, but were fairing no better.

During their bout, Heroman and Joey's friends discovered the two enhanced skrugg humans to be William and Nick, and it was then that William underwent a mental breakdown, giving Aurora's group the opening they needed to escape. However, during their escape, Sylvia was caught by one of the skrugg foot soldiers, and was being dragged away until he unconsciously materialized one of the hovering funnels he used to have before as Artemis, and killed her capturer. Too afraid to know what happened and how, the funnel disappeared just before Linda came back to bring Sylvia.

After regrouping with each other with somewhat defeated looks, and learning that Lina's brother became an enhanced skrugg human, Aurora's group – consisting of Joey, Psy, Denton, Lina, Linda, Éclair, Sakura and Sylvia – returned back to Denton's research room to formulate a new plan. Sylvia however did not tell any of them of what she did, believing that no harm would come as long as she finds some way to keep her cybernetic powers in check.

At the base ship, Kogorr's subordinates came to debrief him regarding their foes earlier, believing that they weren't a threat to their plans, and mobilized all of their forces begin their permanent occupation over the city.

**Episode 61** – The Counter Invasion Part 1

Back with Aurora, they soon learned that the black giants orbs were unmanned, which makes the only place for them to be controlled is the space ship. Learning of this, they next plan of action was to invade the base ship at night.

During the night, Aurora's attack group sneaked into the Skrugg ship via the sewer system and split themselves up into two teams. The first team consists of Heroman, Joey, and Lina, who are the decoys of the group and to attract the Will and Nick; the second team had Aurora, Linda, Denton, Psy and Éclair, who were tasked in dismantling the control systems over the spheres – Sakura and Sylvia stayed behind, in case their plan went south, or worse.

Joey's group was successful in finding Will and Nick, and went on fighting them while breaking the Skrugg's control over them. For a time they weren't getting through; Heroman handled both Will and Nick while Lina and Linda try to help them grasp their minds verbally. Afterwards, they were finally able to break them free, but Nick was the only one who was unaffected. Unfortunately, they were all soon crushed after Kogorr caused the entire chamber they were to collapse.

Aurora's team however was unlucky enough to encounter the skrugg forces, and there they meet Ezzi, Burito, and Paua once again. Aurora went at them again leaving the rest to enter the base.

**Episode 63** – The Counter Invasion Part 2

While Aurora handled her opponents, Denton, Linda, Éclair, and Psy were unable to make their way towards the control room of the ship due to their oppositions, however to further hinder their efforts, Kogorr himself challenged them himself.

Luckily, Heroman, Joey, Lina, and Will were safe and sound together, and tried to make their way to the rest.

Like last time, aureaian was once again put in a pinch due to her enemies overwhelming power unable to attend to the safety of their other friends – up till now, the three skrugg soldiers have suppressed half of their strength and released them now.

Psy and Denton occupied Kogorr's focus with their new anti skrugg gadgets, in order for Linda and Éclair – with Éclair's technical expertise, she was the best choice in handling the dismantling or at least disabling the control system of the ship. Sadly, Denton's and Psy's efforts were in vain to Kogorr's powers – Power Level of 700,000 (suppressed).

For a while Aurora unable to make any headway in her outnumbering odds, but in a short time, and out of nowhere, Erb barged through and entered the battle, fighting against Paua and Burito first.

**Episode 64 – **Full Scale Beat Down

Deep within the earth, deeper than the earth's mantle, Erb was undergoing his relentless training through his grandfather's teaching; working at 100 times the normal gravity, and experiencing unforgiving temperatures and constant seismic activity. It was until Erb can finally sense Aurora's life force slowly diminishing through the thousands of miles of dirt between the both of them that he knew something was happening up above.

Nearing the end of his training, Aber allowed him to attend with the current matter at hand; so now fully healed, he flew straight out of his training grounds to head for his friends. Sakura and Sylvia watched their attacks from afar, but immediately caught eyes of a red flash of light crashing into the ship – they knew it was Erb.

Arriving and barging through the skrugg forces in an instant, Erb came to Aurora's rescue, surprising her out of her wits, and took on Paua and Burito first. Burito – with a power level of 78,000, was the first to be beaten, and then Paua – with 66,000 – went down soon after; neither both of them were able to lay a finger on Erb.

Aurora stood amazed by the entire event, whereas Ezzi was ecstatic to find a worthy challenge in this world. Having a new power level of 130,000, the praying mantis skrugg used a scanning device which can detect power levels, and quickly discovered Erb to have 95,000, which he believed to be nothing of concern to him. However, the demi human quickly revealed his kaioken, making easy work Ezzi, and moved on to rescue Linda and the rest.

**Episode 65** – Big Showdown

While Éclair and Linda made their way to the control room, Denton and Psy acted as decoys in distracting kogorr; they did an excellent job - for a while. Inevitably, they were overwhelmed and their gadgets ineffective, but soon gained a helping hand from Joey and Heroman.

After safely getting Lina and her brother out of the Skrugg base, the two heroes return back in to confront Kogorr, fighting him in his complete form – power level 1,300,000.

Using teamwork to cover each other's weaknesses, and going toe to toe with Kogorr, it would have seemed that they were on even grounds. However, Kogorr quickly made out their strategy, and first took out Joey and was in the process of destroying heroman, until Erb intervened, taking their place against the skrugg leader.

Fighting Kogorr with his new found strength allowed him to have a better chance in winning. During their bout, Erb performed one of his three newest techniques, naming it, "mirage step"; where he made afterimages of himself; however, at the same time, he applied his energy into each image he makes, thus making them temporary but powerful, independent, fighting clones of himself – the only problem with the technique is the more clones he makes, the more energy he expends and the harder it is to concentrate; also if he gets knocked out, then his clones will follow.

But out of the blue, Heroman electrified in a display of red rampancy over Joey getting injured, interrupting them and almost killed Kogorr if it wasn't for Joey's interference. There, Erb learns how he must have looked whenever he went rampant, which scared him a little.

**Episode 66** - The beginning of a legend

After Heroman calmed down from his rampage, Kogorr recovered and took on all three of the heroes at once. Unfortunately for him, he was now in the receiving end of being overpowered by them, earning him a full powered blast punch by Heroman, and served with Erb's second technique, "dragon's kick" added with his newly increased form, kaioken 15x.

In his dying breathe however, Kogorr soon revealed the base was going to undergo a self-destruct sequence, leaving Erb's gang not much time; still they had to accomplish their first goal – which was now Erb's goal – and that is to stop the mysterious black spheres.

Aurora had went on ahead of trio, helping Linda's entire group in raiding the control room, and allowing Éclair and Professor Denton to do whatever they had to do to either stop the spheres or whatever was making parts of the base explode – they didn't know they were in a clock until Erb's group arrived to assist; it was also then that Erb and Linda got into a small as always.

However, they hit a snag – none of them knew what they were doing. They soon encounter Sakura and Sylvia, who believed the fighting was over and wanted to check if they were still alive – and they were, but not for long.

**Episode 67** – Victory, but Questions in mind

With less than a few minutes left, the team pondered and mish mashed everything they pressed, but were unable to stop the spheres – projected through a hologram in front of them. But without anyone knowing, Sylvia underwent a brief episode where strange glyphs appeared before her eyes, and while no one was looking she unknowingly pressed several buttons that somehow made the spheres on the projector stop. Seeing them stop, they all finally noticed Sylvia by the controls, but were nonetheless happy to find them deactivated.

But there time was cut short after being reminded of the ship's inevitable demise and it was clear to them that their stay in the ship was over. Running out and just barely escaping the blast radius of the ship, Erb's group was safe and sound, the skrugg forces defeated, and the earth saved.

Sadly, the groups previous issues resurfaced in the form of Will mysteriously disappearing from their group, Sylvia a bit baffled by her own strange behavior, and Linda telling them that she will not return with them back to Velium City. All of this occurs when they all went back to Denton's office to celebrate. By the next day, news of the skrugg's defeat spread throughout the world, but no one knew why – Erb and his friends plan to keep it that way; and with Linda still back in America, the demi human's life became a little quieter to handle, especially with a new school year starting tomorrow.

On a side note, hiding the fact that her cybernetic enhancements have never been gone, but somehow lay dormant in her body, when they return back to the city, Sylvia plans on finding some answers by first letting her on her secret so that she could understand her reasons for trying to find her grandfather, Charles Richtofen.


End file.
